Brothers and Enemies
by Bonny Jinchuriki
Summary: In birth together, in trial apart. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Prolongue:The two Brothers

A/N:

Well,this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic.I hope you guys out there,the reviewers will go easy on me and give me reviews that will point out my mistakes and help me improve my writing skills.

Thanks to dragonbeast99 for the advice he has given me.

**EDIT 14/3/2011:Corrected the major mistakes, and I think the separating lines are fixed too. Hope that it is clearer now.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way all belongs to Kishimoto hail Kishimoto-sama!

Bold and in italics:Kyuubi's thoughts

Italics:Minato's thoughts

"Delay it until the Fourth Hokage comes!"

Many ninja attacked the beast. It merely shrugged them off as if they were of no concern to him, he who was stronger than them,a demon of immeasurable power. He searched for his brother,with whom he had battled side-by-side many times over,with whom he had shared his deepest secrets.

They were not siblings in blood or name, but they were brothers of the soul,the deepest connection he could have ever had.

_**That cursed village Konoha…How dare they capture my brother?I cannot believe such a weak village could capture my so-called Elite ninjas can do nothing to stop me,nor to even cause me an infinitesimal fraction of pain…My brother…**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU!**_

He let out a roar of such magnitude,the trees shook and fell . Their leaves were blown away to far distant lands…The shinobi were stunned at the power of that roar.

All but one cringed at the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

All but the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato stood on knew what had to be done to save Konoha,his beloved village.

_If only I could see Kushina again…Naruto…My son…If only I could see you grow up…Be a shinobi…I have many things to regret,most of all leaving you with no father…I hope you'll be good…Kushina…Naruto…My we meet again…_

He heaved a deep sigh.

He made the could see the Shinigami behind him._This is it_.With an enormous force of will,he used the seal.

And the Kyuubi was gone.

Far from the village,in a clearing in the forests,a man was holding a baby,wrapped in yellow silk cloth. The ANBU knew of them,yet they were powerless to stop him, and thus could only wait at the boundaries of a massive barrier, which had repelled all attempts to break through with unnatural ease. A man,wearing a mask covered with patterns depicting ancient glyphs,was wearing a suit of armor foreign to the ANBU present. He and a human,who was covered in yellow-colored charkra,knelt before the child, silent and one of the brief moments in which they were not attacking,the masked man made many handsigns swiftly.

He cast a seal of such complexity only a true master of seals could comprehend. The symbols rose in the air with a humming, a hum that told of darkest secrets uncovered by man and beast, that told of beings that lived for torment. The human in front of him briefly flickered into an enormous shape not unlike that of a fox,rising high above the treetops,then rushed into a void,dark yet light,warped yet perfect,and finally disappeared into the baby.

The man collapsed and was no more,evaporating till there was nothing left of him.

The baby lay there,crying out loud, its eyes glowing crimson-red.

It was hours before the ANBU could reach either of the two babies. The Sandaime had to persuade Gamabunta to give him the son of the late Hokage, and the numerous traps set by that unknown man had to be disarmed,along with eliminating several fragments of the Kyuubi's chakra running amok in several forms strange to nearly all. One fragment, in the shape of an ANBU, had destroyed the Hokage's tower singlehandedly and had to be dealt with personally by the Sandaime.

The late Hokage's son was returned to a weeping Kushina,and then she was left alone in her house,mourning the loss of her husband,hugging her son. His name was to be...Naruto Uzumaki.

The unknown baby was placed into the care of a foster eyes turned back into a normal black minutes after the death of that man.

What was curious about that night was that the moon turned briefly into an 'eye', the red of blood spilt that day.

And all was quiet later that night.

Okay I know this is pretty boring to all you Naruto fans,retelling the Kyuubi attack with a few differences,but I hope you can bear with it.I'm going to make some changes to the storyline,some subtle,some major.

Please do not flame me for such a short chapter.I hope to write more but as I have currently more interesting things to do,goodbye for now.

I'm off to get lost on that mysterious path called Life.I hope to meet Kakashi there,and we'll have a chat on Icha Icha.

PS:The eye mentioned was the eye of the Ten-Tailed Beast.


	2. Chapter 1:They Meet

A/N: Well, this is going to be short again (sorry!).I'm still a new writer and as such I will experience writer's block, the Short Chapter Syndrome (which can affect most new writers).I will try to write more in the future. Thank you for your patience.

There will be a few OCs as I either can't find the name or I can't find a suitable person for the role.

Story…

STARTO!

**EDIT 14/3/2011:Again, like last chapter. It should be much easier to understand now.**

Italics-Thoughts

6 years later…

"Hurry up and get dressed! You're almost late for dinner! We have guests today, you know."

She picked up her usual clothing but her mother said, "Not that one. This one." She held up a small lavender kimono, simple yet, in a sense, beautiful. "But…Why, mummy?"She asked. Her mother replied." Never mind about that. Just get dressed. I'll be waiting , be polite, never-"

Hinata Hyuuga paid no attention to what she seemed like the thousandth lecture on etiquette. After her mother left, she started to put on the kimono her mother gave her. Struggling with her kimono, a maid helped her into it. It was her first time after all. The maid combed her hair.

Hinata slowly made her way down the stairs, thinking hard.

_Why would Mom or Dad suddenly invite guests for dinner? They haven't done that for a long time. Is it an important guest? Who will it be? I wonder-_

Paying almost no attention to the stairs, she tripped and fell.

One moment she was falling, panicking. The other moment, she was caught in strong arms.

She instinctively held on tight to the person who held her. Raising her head, she stared into the intense blue eyes, the whisker-like marks on his cheeks…Then she fainted.

"Mom! There's a girl here who fainted! Come quickly!" Thee Uzumaki rose from the table hurriedly and went to her son's side, accompanied by Tsuki, whose eyes widened momentarily in shock, then turned into an expression of humor.

Naruto Uzumaki stood there, by the foot of the stairs, carrying Hinata bridal-style, with Hinata almost snuggling into Naruto's chest. Tsuki quickly took Hinata into her arms and gently revived her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and asked," Mom…Who was that?"

"That's Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki, a very old and good friend of your father and I. Are you okay? Let's go and eat our dinner. You must be hungry." She replied gently.

Naruto,holding his mother's hand, asked his mother,"Mom,who was that girl who fainted just now? Is she hurt? Will she recover? Is she-""Naruto,stop asking so many questions! Just follow me and eat your dinner. I'll let you play with her after you eat."Kushina replied.

_**After the dinner…  
**_

_**Outside in the garden**_

Naruto sat on the swing with Hinata from the window above,Kushina and Tsuki smirked as both children seemed tongue-tied."Maybe Hinata likes him."Kushina remarked as Hinata turned a noticeable shade of red looking at Naruto."Agreed."said a smirking Hiashi.

Naruto got off the swing and lay on the grass."Hey Hinata!Come and look at the stars!"Hinata,stammering,said,"O-Okay Naruto...k-kun."She went to Naruto's side and lay down.

Konoha,though one of the largest villages,had little artificial light. But there was not any danger in that. ANBU patrolled the village and lamps were rare. But it was safe enough that there was no need for lamps lighting the whole of Konoha. Without any light being emitted by Konoha at night, the stars could be seen clearly in the village.

"They're…they're beautiful!"Hinata said,her eyes filling with tears over the beautiful was indeed a beautiful Amanogama could be seen in all(or most)of its stars,some bright,some dim,which covered the entire sky on a background of darkest effect,for lack of words,was simply astounding.

"Amazing,isn't it?I always like to go to the top of the Hokage monument to look at it better, Hokage-jiji's head is the best place for star-gazing!"Naruto cheerfully said,as a giggle came reluctantly from the blushing Hinata."This is one of my favorite pastimes other than eating my mum's best ramen and-".He chatted on,not caring if anyone was listening at better part of an hour for Hinata was spent just looking at Naruto,blushing everytime he turned slightly to her or even winked at her.

Above at the window,the three parents of the 'couple' struggled to get the best view as they continued their silent scuffle until Hiashi gave up and settled for a side view. The two mothers gazed at their children, smiling all the way. In Hiashi's case,he was smirking.

_So,Hinata likes Naruto eh?I wonder if he likes her too…I've got an idea!First,to prepare the necessary papers. I'll have to interrupt the two Banshees._

The 'Two Banshees' were Kushina and Tsuki's nicknames,which was created by Hiashi after a big fight over some trivial matter which embarrassed him quite a fair bit. The two ladies won by screaming the loudest and shrillest till Hiashi's ears rang and hurt. It still gave him a shiver whenever he thought of it.

Meanwhile,Naruto had finished his one-sided banter and was now playing a game of ball with Hinata and a few others from the Branch family played happily,not caring about any differences,just concentrating on the game and the ball.

"I hate to interrupt you two,but I believe we have some matters to discuss involving-"

Kushina interrupted,"I know."Tsuki heaved a reluctant sigh,unwilling to leave the happy sight. She finally tore her eyes from that joyful sight and walked with her husband and her old friend into a chamber adjoining the room from which they watched Naruto and Hinata.

In a dark room located in the red-light district of Konoha,a man lay on the dusty,wet floor.A kunai,erect on his chest,was drenched in the life-fluids of that man. A dusty lightbulb above flickered on and off,and the room could be seen covered in blood.A boy stood unmoving in one corner. His eyes glowed red,as red as the blood now on his faded T-shirt. After looking at the body for a few moments,he disappeared into the black night.

A woman entered the room and screamed. Immediately,men rushed into the room. Most vomited from the over-powering stench of the corpse. The stronger ones merely examined the body, trying to fight back their sense of incoming doom.

The room felt wrong. Very wrong. A lone man, crept silently out of the murder scene, from that suffocating atmosphere of the room,and he shunshin-ed quickly away. Dropping his genjutsu,he revealed his true form-an ANBU. Seconds later, he entered the office of the Samdaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama,a murder has occurred in the south-western part of the red-light district."

"A murder?Well,that doesn't seem too are quite common in that area."

"But Hokage-sama,I have noticed a few things that were out of …"

HOHOHO!Cliffy XD

Translations

Amanogama-Milky Way (I think)

Last A/N of this chapter:Well,I hope you liked it.I had to create the OC Tsuki Hyuuga as,frankly,no one knows Hinata's mother's name ,I've tried to write a longer chapter. Chapter 3 will be up in a week or for reading!DO REVIEW:Constructive Criticism is important and may play a part in determining how long it takes for me to update.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2:Interesting News

Okay, guys, I've gotten some free time (finally) to update my story .I've been creating a new oneshot about a fight between Madara and an OC of mine. He will be cameo-ing in this chapter ,so I hope you guys like him. Otherwise, I predict a less number of reviews for it! Reviews are the life-blood of authors here y'know.

Anyway, enough talk. This chapter isn't long enough to make up for the long absence but the new oneshot I'll be posting later next month should AND did I tell you I'm co-writing a story with Blood Pastel? Not much details now, but hopefully it'll be out by next month or April. Most likely April cause I have a lot of training to do this month and next ( Feb/March). Thanks, and do enjoy! Be warned: The fight scene is violent. Do not read it if you don't like violence.

BJ owns not Naruto, but he does own something which is not Naruto.

**EDIT 14/3/2011: Corrected a few typos.**

* * *

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, caring not about the dents or noises he made. The deep-long-hole in his arm was slowly closing up, from which red-liquid was leaking slowly. The blood covered the wound as if it was protecting it from the air, and remnants of it were scattered to the nearby area. His black and pitiless eyes gazed only at one spot… His nest.

They had beaten him a thousand times. Abused, mistreated, penetrated… He was ignored by his otherwise abusive adopted mother, and beaten with kunai, shuriken , lamps or whatever was handy at that time by his father-who-is-not- father. All in all, he did not love his existence. What he had left was just his ragged small-soft-coverings and his only friend, a furry one. His mind returned to the present. He hated everyone that tried to get close to him, to burn him with hot-pain-rods or slash him with the weapons they use-kunai-, and cause so much pain.

Why did they do that? Why did he have to be different from those people-not-people, who hurt him in so many ways? What did he ever do to them? His parents were dead; his siblings that could never have existed were cold-gone-still.

His ears then caught the rush of air, his nose inhaling, catching the scent of someone following him. He smirked, and wiped the red-liquid-not-his from his mouth and lips. His hands, bloodied with the blood of delicious people, curved and his fingernails grew longer. His ears elongated themselves, growing fur. All over his body fur grew to a certain extent, covering his whole as a layer of fur that rippled and sometimes burnt as that painful, crimson-red cloak of red blood covered his entire posterior. His eyes grew red and slitted, though the iris remained blood-tainted white. The canines inside him cut into his lips as they grew and sharpened to a point like that of a well-kept zanbatou. The last transformation of his body was that of the scars on his chest, palms and cheeks. They opened up and blood could be seen, trying to rush out from the mystic barrier of the monstrous cloak, but failed, instead pooling at the surface of these crescent scars.

And then that beast of the night turned.

The person following him almost crashed into him, but replaced himself with a wooden log. He watched in wonder as he saw the log burned in crimson-red flames, but as if the flame was liquid and trickled down to the rooftop. The red beast roared his defiance as he smashed a fist into the ANBU, watching as the organs flew out, one by one, and blood flew like a geyser from the now-crushed heart and lungs. The red…thing laughed as he brought his blood-covered hand to his mouth and licked it, savouring the taste as it filled his whole tongue, almost wriggling in ectasy as he tasted it…

…Only to roar as the blood turned into mud. He turned around in the blink of an eye, almost managing to brutally decapitate the ANBU if not for the fact that the ANBU shunshin-ed somewhere else. He felt a blow, that did not feel like what he had experienced before, a blow that reached into his inner body, which was more powerful than what he knew from his memories. He turned slowly as he felt the raging horror of a flaming geyser of hell.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu."

The beast's primal mind raced to think a way out of his torture. He found one seconds before the heat intensified. He raised his burning hand towards the ANBU and roared something unheard by all.

His chakra, if you call it chakra, engulfed the fire, almost embracing it, as it drowned out the fire and ate the fire itself, consuming and growing larger all the while, and finally reaching a stunned ANBU, as a hand made out of blood-red 'chakra' grabbed his right arm and tore it off mercilessly. The ANBU, sweating from the heat of the chakra and the pain, suppressed a scream of pain as he flew backwards, smashing through rooftops ,and finally landing in the bed of a naked woman, who had just awoken and was screaming about a pervert in her dreams, until she noticed that, to her horror, a person was lying on her, with a empty place where an arm had once been. She screamed and fainted.

Another ANBU arrived on the scene. Noting the red chakra cloak, feral appearance of the boy, the naked woman (he suppressed a nosebleed) and the unconscious, armless fellow ANBU, he shunshin-ed behind the beast and smashed a kunai into him, before disappearing and throwing more at the beast. The kunai seemingly pierced the hands and back of the monster before melting slowly, the liquid metal joining the cloak of blood, giving it a dull-silver-and-red appearance.

The ANBU watched in horror as the blood flowed freely from the palms, which formed a black-red ball, floating just above the hand. He could sense the chakra emanating from that ball in his hands, which, swirling in random circles inside that sphere, broke off into tiny trails.

He saw the murderous intent in the beast's eyes as he gazed into the same hypnotic eyes, wondering how did such a threat appear in the village undetected. He stood still, as time came to a standstill, as the monster rushed at him, thrusting the spiraling sphere at him. He saw nothing but the blood…

"RASENGAN!"

A mysterious shadow thrust a Rasengan right smack in the middle of the similar ball, and the blue tendrils merged with the ball and it sliced through without stopping, finally finding its target in the chest of that mysterious boy. The boy fell back as the red cloak vanished into the ANBU, breathing hard, recovered his composure after a while as he thanked the mysterious person for helping him.

That man, dressed in the normal clothes of a Jounin, with the eye was covered with an odd seal, merely smiled as he handed the body to the ANBU, saying:

"Give my regards to the Sandaime Hokage, and tell him it was the Sennin no Tsuki who helped you out."

He paused to bow silently to the fallen ANBU, and disappeared in a whirl of water.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage frowned at this piece of info. Who was the Sennin no Tsuki? And why did he help us?

* * *

Okay,so how was it? Did pretty well ,eh? Well,the fight scene was cut short due to time constraints, but should be A-OK overall. Yeah, I almost forgot, a spoiler ( short ) for my co-authored story.

The Show(Title tentative to changes)

A prom?

Dresses?

Hills?

Trouble?

Pranks?

Love?

And,well,rotfl. This is the main themes I hope. Just waiting for Blood-Pastel's description of the prom she attended. Okay, guys, night to ye all, and don't let the Gummy Bears eat ya!

In Soviet Russia, the Gummy Bears EAT you!

R&R

Bonny Jinchuriki, report to the transporter room!


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened Next

Okay, guys, I've gotten some free time (finally) to update my story .I've been creating a new oneshot about a fight between Madara and an OC of mine. He will be cameo-ing in this chapter ,so I hope you guys like him. Otherwise, I predict a less number of reviews for it! Reviews are the life-blood of authors here y'know.

Anyway, enough talk. This chapter isn't long enough to make up for the long absence but the new oneshot I'll be posting later next month should AND did I tell you I'm co-writing a story with Blood Pastel? Not much details now, but hopefully it'll be out by next month or April. Most likely April cause I have a lot of training to do this month and next ( Feb/March). Thanks, and do enjoy! Be warned: The fight scene is violent. Do not read it if you don't like violence.

BJ owns not Naruto, but he does own something which is not Naruto.

**EDIT 14/3/2011: Corrected a few typos.**

* * *

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, caring not about the dents or noises he made. The deep-long-hole in his arm was slowly closing up, from which red-liquid was leaking slowly. The blood covered the wound as if it was protecting it from the air, and remnants of it were scattered to the nearby area. His black and pitiless eyes gazed only at one spot… His nest.

They had beaten him a thousand times. Abused, mistreated, penetrated… He was ignored by his otherwise abusive adopted mother, and beaten with kunai, shuriken , lamps or whatever was handy at that time by his father-who-is-not- father. All in all, he did not love his existence. What he had left was just his ragged small-soft-coverings and his only friend, a furry one. His mind returned to the present. He hated everyone that tried to get close to him, to burn him with hot-pain-rods or slash him with the weapons they use-kunai-, and cause so much pain.

Why did they do that? Why did he have to be different from those people-not-people, who hurt him in so many ways? What did he ever do to them? His parents were dead; his siblings that could never have existed were cold-gone-still.

His ears then caught the rush of air, his nose inhaling, catching the scent of someone following him. He smirked, and wiped the red-liquid-not-his from his mouth and lips. His hands, bloodied with the blood of delicious people, curved and his fingernails grew longer. His ears elongated themselves, growing fur. All over his body fur grew to a certain extent, covering his whole as a layer of fur that rippled and sometimes burnt as that painful, crimson-red cloak of red blood covered his entire posterior. His eyes grew red and slitted, though the iris remained blood-tainted white. The canines inside him cut into his lips as they grew and sharpened to a point like that of a well-kept zanbatou. The last transformation of his body was that of the scars on his chest, palms and cheeks. They opened up and blood could be seen, trying to rush out from the mystic barrier of the monstrous cloak, but failed, instead pooling at the surface of these crescent scars.

And then that beast of the night turned.

The person following him almost crashed into him, but replaced himself with a wooden log. He watched in wonder as he saw the log burned in crimson-red flames, but as if the flame was liquid and trickled down to the rooftop. The red beast roared his defiance as he smashed a fist into the ANBU, watching as the organs flew out, one by one, and blood flew like a geyser from the now-crushed heart and lungs. The red…thing laughed as he brought his blood-covered hand to his mouth and licked it, savouring the taste as it filled his whole tongue, almost wriggling in ectasy as he tasted it…

…Only to roar as the blood turned into mud. He turned around in the blink of an eye, almost managing to brutally decapitate the ANBU if not for the fact that the ANBU shunshin-ed somewhere else. He felt a blow, that did not feel like what he had experienced before, a blow that reached into his inner body, which was more powerful than what he knew from his memories. He turned slowly as he felt the raging horror of a flaming geyser of hell.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu."

The beast's primal mind raced to think a way out of his torture. He found one seconds before the heat intensified. He raised his burning hand towards the ANBU and roared something unheard by all.

His chakra, if you call it chakra, engulfed the fire, almost embracing it, as it drowned out the fire and ate the fire itself, consuming and growing larger all the while, and finally reaching a stunned ANBU, as a hand made out of blood-red 'chakra' grabbed his right arm and tore it off mercilessly. The ANBU, sweating from the heat of the chakra and the pain, suppressed a scream of pain as he flew backwards, smashing through rooftops ,and finally landing in the bed of a naked woman, who had just awoken and was screaming about a pervert in her dreams, until she noticed that, to her horror, a person was lying on her, with a empty place where an arm had once been. She screamed and fainted.

Another ANBU arrived on the scene. Noting the red chakra cloak, feral appearance of the boy, the naked woman (he suppressed a nosebleed) and the unconscious, armless fellow ANBU, he shunshin-ed behind the beast and smashed a kunai into him, before disappearing and throwing more at the beast. The kunai seemingly pierced the hands and back of the monster before melting slowly, the liquid metal joining the cloak of blood, giving it a dull-silver-and-red appearance.

The ANBU watched in horror as the blood flowed freely from the palms, which formed a black-red ball, floating just above the hand. He could sense the chakra emanating from that ball in his hands, which, swirling in random circles inside that sphere, broke off into tiny trails.

He saw the murderous intent in the beast's eyes as he gazed into the same hypnotic eyes, wondering how did such a threat appear in the village undetected. He stood still, as time came to a standstill, as the monster rushed at him, thrusting the spiraling sphere at him. He saw nothing but the blood…

"RASENGAN!"

A mysterious shadow thrust a Rasengan right smack in the middle of the similar ball, and the blue tendrils merged with the ball and it sliced through without stopping, finally finding its target in the chest of that mysterious boy. The boy fell back as the red cloak vanished into the ANBU, breathing hard, recovered his composure after a while as he thanked the mysterious person for helping him.

That man, dressed in the normal clothes of a Jounin, with the eye was covered with an odd seal, merely smiled as he handed the body to the ANBU, saying:

"Give my regards to the Sandaime Hokage, and tell him it was the Sennin no Tsuki who helped you out."

He paused to bow silently to the fallen ANBU, and disappeared in a whirl of water.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage frowned at this piece of info. Who was the Sennin no Tsuki? And why did he help us?

* * *

Okay,so how was it? Did pretty well ,eh? Well,the fight scene was cut short due to time constraints, but should be A-OK overall. Yeah, I almost forgot, a spoiler ( short ) for my co-authored story.

The Show(Title tentative to changes)

A prom?

Dresses?

Hills?

Trouble?

Pranks?

Love?

And,well,rotfl. This is the main themes I hope. Just waiting for Blood-Pastel's description of the prom she attended. Okay, guys, night to ye all, and don't let the Gummy Bears eat ya!

In Soviet Russia, the Gummy Bears EAT you!

R&R

Bonny Jinchuriki, report to the transporter room!


	5. Chapter 4: Kakashi

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for this unexpected hiatus but it turns out that my exam results are less than exemplary… So to make up for it, I'll create a songfic to make up for it. The omakes will be coming more and more as Naruto attends the Academy. Prepare for pranks galore.

Furthermore, I apologize to Blood-Pastel, but I'm afraid the draft won't be coming soon, but I'll be sending the timetable maybe tomorrow so you can do the draft. I'll be doing the editing; just send it okay? The finished product will be posted by you. Don't forget that I get dibs on the second chapter's reviews' replies!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Vanilla Twilight Chapter 4: Kakashi

The Sandaime Hokage stared at the growling boy as he took a deep breath and let out the smoke slowly. The boy, with dark, spiky hair and canines not unlike that of the Inuzukas', growled in a feral manner as he struggled against the ninja wire that was tied all over him and clenched a paper with a seal painted on it that seemed to be permanently glued to his chest.

"Ookami, are you sure the boy requires the Onikeji Fuin (Demon Cage Seal)? This boy isn't that powerful. Even if he is a Jinchuriki as reported by you, he should not have been able to resist and break any lesser seals that seal his bijuu chakra away…"

"Hokage-sama, it was not me who placed it on him, it was the Sannin no Tsuki."

"Describe him to me. He is quite odd… Knowing the Rasengan does indicate a connection to Konoha… Yondaime's jutsu are known to only Jiraiya and Kakashi as of now…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. He was dressed in a typical Jounin outfit, but has white sleeves that resemble the color of the Byakugan. He does not seem to have a kunai holder anywhere on his body, but has a sheath that holds no sword on his back. Most striking of him were his eyes. His only visible eye was black, but the eye itself other than the black pupil was red. If not for my close proximity to him, I could have mistaken it for a Sharingan. However, I did not detect any chakra whatsoever from that eye, therefore it could not have been a Sharingan. The other eye was covered in seals that surrounded the eye itself. They seem to have been tattooed on his skin. The seals seem to be guarding or protecting the eye, but this is only my theory. Hokage-sama, I think…"

"Yes, Ookami, do go on."

"I think he may have a dojutsu. To provide protection of such numbers for the eye must mean it should be special to him, and that it may also hold some power. I have no more to report, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Ookami. Now, to the matter of this Jinchuriki. Kindly ask Tenzo to come up here as soon as possible, will you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

With a flash of light the ANBU Black Ops member disappeared.

"So, Naruto, did you enjoy playing with Hinata?"

"Yes, kaa-chan, it was fun! Can we do it again sometime!"

Kushina replied with a grin on her face. "Why, of course, Naruto-kun, but it's off to bed with you now!" She kissed Naruto's forehead and tucked him into bed. She silently slipped out of the room as Naruto snuggled up to his cute kitsune plushie…

The next Day…

"WAKE UP NARUTO! IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR MOTHER'S FRIENDS!"

Naruto lay on the bed, snoring loudly as some drool came out of his mouth, turning a little in the bed but otherwise giving no sign that he actually heard his mother.

"DIDN'T YOU WANT TO MEET KAKASHI?"

Naruto hugged his plushie a little tighter as he started laughing in his sleep.

_**This is the last straw.**_ Kushina thought.

"Naruto…" She cooed in his ear.

"Oh my goodness! Someone just threw away all our ramen!"

Naruto immediately jerked up in his bed and started screaming…

"WHO DID THAT? I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD FOR THAT! I"LL-"

Kushina giggled as she watched Naruto flying about the room screaming at the top of his voice about how the number of seasonings in a cup ramen was proportionate to the smell it would leave when thrown away. _**This is priceless. **_However, she would soon regret doing it.

Kushina dressed Naruto up and they made their way out of the house they lived in, but not before going through their daily ritual of making ramen, breakfast, tea, and the usual argument on what he was going to wear today. She dragged him out of the house, attracting a number of curious people that heard that special, unique screeching sound that only Naruto could make. She glared at them until they went away. Naruto soon calmed down and walked by her side. All was peaceful until…

"Who was that I heard making youthful noises at this time?"

Kushina groaned. This was going to be troublesome, as Shikaku would put it.

"Guy-sensei, it seems to be that person over there! The one with the blazing youthful blonde hair and his burning flames of youth!"

"YOSH! Lee, it seems that we have found another of our kind! What is your name?" He smiled and it almost blinded Naruto and Kushina. A distinct 'ping' could be heard.

"Kaa-chan, I'm scared…" Naruto hid behind his mother as she stood there, not saying a word.

"I know,Guy-sensei, it must be the youthful son of Kushina-san, Naruto!"

"Lee, you are correct! Your flames of youth are blazing this morning like no other!"

"Guy-sensei, your flames of youth outshines mine everyday! But Naruto's flames of youth are also blazing!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

The two beautiful green beasts of Konoha in green spandex ,with their flames of youth blazing ,hugged each other, crying rivers of tears as a sunset genjutsu appeared in the background.

Naruto cringed as he tried to block that sight, but he soon found out that it was not used. It penetrated straight to his brain.

His mother fared no better. She made a ram seal and tried to cancel the genjutsu but to no avail. She could only stand there and take the nearly point-blank range of that youthful display.

Nearby, the ANBU patrolling that area that happened to pass by fell out of the tree they were jumping from in deep horror. They twitched sporadically as they watched Gai and Lee hug each other.

All around would soon attest to the genjutsu being a deeply-scarring occurrence, and would have nightmares of it in the weeks to come.

The duo finally separated, giving Kushina and Naruto a wide, shiny smile before jogging off into the sunset.

Naruto hugged his kaa-san tightly as he muttered, "Make it go 'way, make it go 'way…" Kushina patted his head before breaking out of the shock-induced trance she was in. "Come on, let's go see Kakashi."

They slowly started walking as Naruto asked her. "Who were they kaa-san?"

Kushina replied. "These two people are known as Lee and Guy. Guy is Lee's father and they love green spandex. They train like insane people, which is because of their burning desire to prove that with just taijutsu one can be a ninja too. Lee's kaa-san is a civilian that works at a restaurant owned by the Akimchis. They married because Guy loved the food that she cooked so much that once he even tried to buy the restaurant from the owner. Sadly, he didn't get it but met her, and they fell in love."

They soon reached Kakashi's house, a nondescript-looking house near the Hokage tower. However, the interior was completely different. All around, souvenirs from all kinds of battles and wars hung on the wall. A tastefully-designed wallpaper could be seen on the wall. Sitting on one of the comfortable-looking chairs was Kakashi himself, calmly multi-tasking as though as it was what he did everyday, which is the truth. He was reading a bingo book while flipping an omelet on his frying pan, while using a custom-made long straw to drink orange juice in a cup near the stove that somehow went through his mask and while doing all this, he also was stirring a pot of noodles, switching his left hand to and fro, alternating between the omelet and the noodles.

"Hmm? Oh, morning Kushina. And this must be little Naruto."

"I'm not little! I'm just five years old!"

"Well, you're still small to me." Kakashi gave an eyesmile as he flipped the omelet into the air and managed to throw his book in the air, grab a plate, catch the omelet on it, pour some sauce on it and catch the book and open it to the exact page and started reading it, somehow managing to continue stirring the noodles. He then poured the noodles into a bowl and brought the breakfast and a cup of water to a table, where he leaned into one of the couches and started slicing the omelet into neat square pieces. "Ah, I almost forgot, do you want some breakfast? I can cook some more if you want…"

"No need, Kakashi. We've already eaten. I've brought Naruto here today so he can meet you. He doesn't really know you since you've been on long-term ANBU missions since you first met him at the tender age of 2. So I want him to know you better."

"You want me to know him kaa-san? But he's so weird and does all these stupid things that make him look cool and-"

"Naruto, don't be rude. Otherwise…" She left the unmentioned threat hanging in the air.

"Seems alright to me. I'll show him some of my souvenirs. Here, Naruto, do you see that mask over there?"

"You mean the one that looks like its smiling?"

"Well, yes. I acquired it on a long mission to the west of Konoha, outside of Fire Country. The people there seem to be fascinated by masks. They make a special mask for each child born there, claiming that it represents the child's personality. Curious enough, they are correct. It is just like the Kaminei (God of Nothing) clan. That particular clan, one of Konoha's founding clans, has an elaborate system that incorporates their masks. Each mask of each Kaminei clan member changes as his position changes. Frankly, if not for the fact I wear a mask myself, I'd have said that the people in that faraway land just want an excuse to hide their faces. Odd,eh?"

"Well… I don't know… Seems to me that it's pretty cool…" Naruto thoughtfully said.

Kushina smiled as she remembered the details of that particular mission. She had read the report on it and it was quite interesting.

"So that means under all that cool persona, you have a fun-loving and humorous personality?" Naruto grinned widely as he processed the information and made an inference of his own.

"…You know, I haven't really thought about that…"

Kushina and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Naruto and I have to see the Hokage later at 12 and we still have to see some other people. If it's okay with you…" Kushina said.

"No problem, I appreciate the company. Do drop by later if you can."

"Bye… Uncle Kaka." Naruto laughed like an insane person as he bolted out the front door.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he contemplated his new nickname. This was… unexpected.

Well, that's that. I do hope you've enjoyed this long over-due chapter. Even though it isn't long, well, it should be okay. Here are the choices for the Naruto songfic I'm creating next.

Fireflies by Owl City

Viva la Vida by Coldplay

American Idiot (Parody) by Green Day

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Well, that's the choices. So vote through the reviews you give me. There's another poll on my profile, please check it out. My parents are away so I can use this. I won't get another chance to post another chapter until maybe 15 October. So thanks for reading this, and I hope you R and R.

Lastly, if you can, suggest songs for the songfic. I'll accept them if they are good and others like it. PM me if you want to vote for another one.

Yours sincerely,

The BJ of Parkour


	6. Chapter 5: Kuroseijin and the Fields

Yo. I'm back. Ain't that good?

DB99's not back. Damn. Blood-Pastel says she's busy with her school work, but it'll all end in April. So The Show will go on. Sorry for being this long (Why am I apologizing? It's not like I have much people to apologize to…), but there were some matters I had to attend to.

I'm creating a new Naruto Fic. But it's only something for me to express myself and a friend's deepest desires, so it will only be updated when I choose to. Watch out for it later this week.

BaE's original storyline was to be something that was a little like Beauty and the Kyuubi. But I'm changing it. The insane parallel will still be there, but not so much of elements that are influenced by Batman.

And sorry, but the songfic one shots are a no-go. Mainly because no one wants them.

I'm still writing for the joy of it, but without much response, it's getting harder.

Without further ado, chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Meetings

In the Sandaime's office…

"So, Tenzo, what do you think of this?"

Tenzo gazed at the writhing monste-no, boy, as some red chakra leaked from him. The red chakra tried to remove the seal but was absorbed by it. His hair, dyed red by the blood from his wounds, shook and vibrated as the boy kept attempting to burst himself free of that wire prison. The boy was now starting to whine and howl, causing quite a racket.

Fascinated, Tenzo held out his hand and focused some chakra into his hand. This was an ancient technique once used by the Shodaime to determine the number of tails any Jinchuriki currently had, even if the chakra of the host was suppressed totally. The chakra swirling in his palm soon faded into his hand, and something started to solidify in his palm. It looked like a word. As it became clearer, the resulting kanji gave him quite the shock.

"N…Nine?"

The Sandaime's eyes widened. He almost leapt up from his desk. His hands were shivering.

"What? Nine? But shouldn't he have released the Kyuubi by now?"

Tenzo shook his head, still staring at his palm. He glanced at the boy, who was now cringing at the touch of the wooden pillars around him.

"The Kyuubi… isn't released."

Unconsciously, the men in the office breathed a sigh of relief and stopped shaking.

"This… is a special case. I have never seen anything like this, but it seems that he is able to have access to the full store of youki inside him. But it is tainted with someone else's chakra. Someone… pure enough that the Kyuubi's chakra seems to be repelled by that chakra. It was not done by Kami's hand, but by a man."

The Sandaime straightened his back and leaned forward.

"And… who might that be?"

Tenzo's eyes sparkled for a moment before turning back to the boy. He lifted up the hair that was covering his forehead and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. Making a few signs with his other hand, the hand that was touching the boy's head glowed white. The boy seemingly calmed down before falling into what seemed like a deep, peaceful sleep.

"With the powers of the Shodaime, I can delve into him and attempt to find out who sealed him. But I cannot do this for too long, as I will not be able to stand the strain."

The Sandaime and the ANBU Ookami watched him silently.

"Hokage-Shiki: Deepest Travel."

"Mom, who are we visiting now?"

Kushina turned to face Naruto, who was staring up at her with his blue eyes.

"We're going to visit a good friend of mine, Tsume Inuzuka. She's the current clan head of the Inuzuka clan."

"Is she strong?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes, Naruto, she's quite strong. Why, once she defeated a trio of Jounin-class ninja with only two kunai and her hound, Kuromaru!"

"Does every one in the Inuzuka clan have a pup?"

Kushina smiled at Naruto, and a small laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Yes, Naruto. Everyone in the Inuzuka clan is bonded with a puppy at the age of 5, as soon as they can mold chakra. They are their life-long partners, and if one of them were to die, the other would not be far behind."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question, only to be stopped by Kushina's hand, which hovered over his mouth.

"Enough! We're going to the Inuzuka residence, and you can ask your questions there. It's almost 11 in the morning now, and we still have one or two more to visit after this."

Walking through the grass fields that led to the Inuzuka clan residence, Kushina closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"_Ah… What a wonderful smell… No wonder they like to live here…"_

Meanwhile, Naruto was being his usual energetic self. He darted to and fro, jumping up and down and rolled on the grass. He sniffed a few flowers before drinking from the small stream, savouring the cold, clear water.

"I love this place! Can we come here next time to have a picnic?"

Kushina eye smiled as she watched Naruto's antics. It seemed so good to be young and carefree… She picked up a few flowers and sniffed them deeply, her senses tingling at that wonderful smell. The dew dripped into her mouth, and she tasted them. It tasted of flowers, of mountains, of magical kingdoms…

The fields were one of the greatest projects done jointly by the Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans. The Inuzukas provided the land and manpower, diverting the streams from the mountains far away, while the Yamanakas displayed their prowess in botany as they beautified the place until it was beyond description. A display of the simple life one wishes to lead, but one never to be accomplished by ninjas.

Often, ninjas seeking repose would gather at this beloved spot and for once, for an hour, a day, they would become normal. They could shrug off all their cares and woes and everything that they were worried about, and become serene and peaceful. They could play, they could laugh, they could love, they could sing...

The old and grizzled ninjas would soften as they walked into this area. They would crack jokes with their generation and sit down on one of the benches and enjoy the sun and the breeze that told of mountains, of snow, of fields far away, of the trees that were once golden. The genins would simply roll around in the grass (So soft! So beautiful!), swim in the pool a stream made by accident and have a picnic with their friends. For a day, they could be normal people.

Sometimes, the ANBU would organize trips to a field higher up, which not many people knew of. The field, near the cenotaph, was especially dedicated to the ANBU, and as such contained simple bits of nature, like a few trees, maybe a bench or two, and a herd of rabbits that lived in that field. Frolicking in that field and playing with the rabbits, the ANBU lived a life away from their harsh duties.

That was one of the places never marred by war or battles. The Konoha-nin guarded it as valiantly as the Hokages' Monument, preferring to die, rather than see that wonderful place fall to the enemy. As such, no enemy would willingly go there as the Will of Fire was strong there.

Kushina sighed as she recalled all the memories she had of that place. Especially with Minato… These were the best of times.

_A flash of red…_

_A flash of black…_

_And the world was saved by one man._

_A man with the eyes of circles._

Tenzo's eyes burst open, and his breath came out in short gasps. Shaking, he removed his trembling hand from the forehead of the sleeping boy, his eyes filled with wonder and a fear that the Sandaime and Ookami could not comprehend, nor understand.

"Who is it, Tenzo? Who is it?"

Tenzo slowly turned and faced Sarutobi.

"The Sage of Six Paths…"

"Kushina? You, here?"

Abruptly interrupted in her flashbacks, she turned and faced a smiling and waving Tsume. She smiled back and ran towards Tsume.

"Tsume? Why are you here?"

Tsume smiled wider and said, "These lands belong to us, so is there even a need for a reason to be here?"

Kushina darkened a little. "Oh… yeah, I forgot."

Tsume gestured to Kiba, who was now looking at Naruto, as if deciding whether to join him or not.

"I've brought little Kiba-kun here for some fun. After all, he's just completed his training."

Kiba perked up at that. "Yeah! Akamaru and I are the best of friends now! We totally kick ass!"

Kushina smiled as she saw Tsume mess up his hair in an affectionate manner.

"Well, why don't you go play with Naruto? He's my friend Kushina's son, and is about your age, so you should go and have some fun with him."

Kiba ran, carrying Akamaru with him, towards Naruto. Naruto, when he saw Kiba, smiled even wider and put an arm around him, before... pushing him into the pool.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Kiba dragged Naruto into the stream with him, Akamaru barking excitedly as he jumped on both of them.

"Hey! What the- Akamaru! Stop it! It tickles!"

"HAHAHA! GOTCHA! Now I'm the winne-"

SPLASH!

Kushina and Tsume were quietly sharing a few laughs after seeing Akamaru accidently jump onto Naruto's head, knocking him into the stream. Kiba fared no better, however, for Naruto fell on him.

"Ah… to be a kid again… These two have it lucky…" Tsume sighed.

Kuromaru strolled up to the two and sat down beside Tsume, laying his head on the ground.

"So, how was Kiba's training?" Kushina asked.

"Well, it seemed a little bad when he started it. You know, the induction ceremony includes a lot of punishment to beat the loyalty into him. He was crying by the end of it, but he managed to pull himself through, with the help of Akamaru."

"He passed the second and third trials so quickly he set a record for it. Moreover, Kiba was able to work together with Akamaru faster than most teams. The elders say that he could be a prodigy of our clan."

Both of them fell silent as the charm of the fields fell upon them. A breeze blew, and its soft touch enchanted all. The leaves rustled; and the water stirred for but a moment.

"Ah! I almost forgot! We still have to introduce Naruto to Mikoto's son! You know, Sasuke. Sorry, but we have to go now. I didn't know it would take this long to introduce Kiba to Naruto."

"No problems, Kushina." Tsume grinned, her canines showing. "Just let the little brat come to our house someday to play with Kiba. They seem to like each other a lot."

Sarutobi regained his composure. Ookami, however, was still shaking at the thought of that person.

_The Sage of Six Paths?_

_Isn't he dead?_

_What the hell happened?_

"What did you see, Tenzo?" Sarutobi said with an urgent tone.

"I saw… those eyes… his necklace of fangs… his… chakra…"

"The Sage of Six Paths… The originator of all jutsu. The one that brought peace to the world and spread the use of Chakra. He left behind two sons, who were said to be the ancestors of the Senju and the Uchiha. How could he have done this?"

Tenzo shook his head slowly. "I do not know, Hokage-sama. But this is what I've seen."

The Third Hokage buried his head in his hands.

_This is too troublesome._

Then, rising from his seat, he spoke the words that would determine the boy's fate.

"It seems we have no choice then… We will need Kuroseijin."

The shock evident on all their faces told everything.

Well, how was that? It's okay, I hope. Not long enough for me, but it's all you'll get for BaE for this week. My new fic is coming soon, and it'll be interesting for me to write. Let's see… Okay, BJ out!

Bonny Jinchuriki


	7. NOTE

NOTE: Not a chapter.

I have been on hiatus for a long time, but when I came back, I found out that many stories, especially some I love to read have been deleted from without prior notice. I searched for an answer, and this is what I got:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of a sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

Fine. Delete them. But they didn't give the authors any notice of the impending deletion of their stories. Not even a day's notice. Why? I don't know. But me, and many others, do not like this.


End file.
